Final Vol. 2 (Remastered)
Intro Mechanics You don't have a monitor. But you do have a radar to detect any animatronics with a tracker attached to their body. But you do have an previously showed footage in the dayshift guard's monitor. They have interesting footages. 1. Night 1 Shows only the hall connects to the office. 2. Night 2 Shows figure shaped kids running around and singing around. 3. Night 3 A man with a name tag that barely says Henry walks in. 4. Night 4 The man holds 5 bags of bodies. 5. Night 5 This time there is audio. He stuffs them all to a black box, and locked it. He says "Some things are best left forgotten. For now." 6. NiGhT 6 It shows the Parts & Service. Showing Spider walking in the room through a hole in the wall. This confirms that the restaurant adopted Spider, rather than creating him. There are also a Power Generator Panel. You should put it into good use, as using this more than 5 times will break it and make it reboot for 2 hours. Although with little usage, you can still pass the night without it. You also need the Fuse Box. Press the left arrow to turn back and replace the fuses. You only have to replace 2 fuses, but you only have 6 fuses. Not powering this will result in a permanent stop of the radar. Throughout the nights, you have to play a minigame. You must write morse code to bypass the checking security system protocol. You have to write the code in order to use the radar. As example : • --•- •--• -•--- ---• There is also a newspaper clipping saying "Incident 59". It's topic said "Local boy were beaten by animatronic!" If you click it, you will hear the protagonist breathe heavily, showing signs of trauma. Minigames Minigames is the main storyline for this series. It appears every night, and once you started a new game. 1. Prologue You will start in a living room. Press WASD to move and I to interact. You can turn on the TV to see the date on a news channel, saying "January 4th, 1959" The report's topic is the end of World War II and the possibilities of World War III. You will see a soldier picture on the wall, with the words "Uncle Kevin, July 4th, 1945". You can also interact with a note on your inventory, saying "Mom will going by shopping today! Be a good boy, okay James? And mom will now let you eat the cake on the table. Bye sweetheart!" If you go to the right, you will go to the front door, the stairs, and the basement. If you go outside, James will say "No, i can't leave." If you go to the basement, James will say "The door's locked. Wonder what's dad up to today." You will also see a blueprint of a faceplate opening animatronic, and a rabbit that acts as a handpuppet. If you go upstairs, you will see a note on a desk, it says "Henry, please meet at the Circus ASAP. I need your help, there is a gas leak on the Circus. - Afton P.S. : It may cause the building much longer to finish!" You can go to the parents room. You will see many blueprints at the corner. And note on the wall saying "Circus Baby's Pizza World". And one note in the trashbin saying "Circus Baby's Steaks". You will also see a X-Ray result on the wall. If you interact with it, James will say "Dad named her Charlotte. If not, Harry. I hope he or she is a girl anyways.". You will also see a colored drawing of a... Uhh.. Yellow or golden bear? And the same colored rabbit. If you get in your room, you will see many toys. But all you can do is sleep. 2. Night 1 You will see James dad drinking whisky, comes in and wakes James up. He grabs James and drags James out. James said "No dad! No! Please not again!" His dad replied "U an naugghyt booii muusssyy geett punisshedd.!?..?" His dad comes out and the player will hear crying and slapping. This indicates James is abused by Henry. This is why James is nice, he does not want to be like his dad. 3. Night 2 You now could move freely. You will see James crying. At the parents bedroom, you can hear faint argument. And also barely a word "Divorce". You can now get out and visit Spider's. But as soon you see the place, you will see your dad grabbing your ear and pulling it towards your home. 4. Night 3 You now visit the place. Your mom is there with you. If you interact with her, she will say "Go ahead dear. Play with friends. Mommy will stay here." If you keep going, you will see Spider. If you get closer to him, the minigame fades to black. 5. Night 4 Spider will say "Hi kid! How are you doing?" James replies "I am fine mister Spider!" Spider will reply "Me fine too kiddo!" James will reply "What is your real name, mister Spider? Grim closes in with unsubtitled whisper saying "Bad mistake kid." With a frown and nodding. Spider said "Oh my name? My name is..." Then the minigame ends. Leaving his name as a cliffhanger. 6. Night 5 Spider will continue "... My name.... Name... Name...(Name intensifies)" It will keep spamming Name until it filled the text box. Spider's eyes will change into endoskeleton eyes and punch James with barely blood coming out of him. 7. Night 6 At the hospital, Henry came in to the room. His dad showed tears. He sat beside him and said "I am sorry son." He kisses his forehead. "I don't know why this had to happen son. I am so sorry." His tears starts dropping to the floor. Your sister has born. Charlotte's here. I love you son." His tears started dropping more. "I... I am... Sorry..." Sounds of crying can be heard. "I will put you back together." He puts a basket of cake with the words "From Elizabeth" and walked away. The scene closes in to the cake, ½ of them is ate. And there is a ticket to Circus Baby's Pizza World. Behavior Each of the antagonist behaviors will present deadly sins. 1. Freddy Fazbear : Lust 2. Bonnie the Bunny : Pride 3. Chica the Chicken : Envy 4. Foxy the Pirate Fox : Sloth 1. Freddy Fazbear He will take a fuse everytime your power went off because you forgot the power. Prevent it by using the power generator. 2. Bonnie the Bunny He will jumpscare you if you don't give him much attention. He wants attention. So look at him as long as you want. Not checking on him for 20 seconds will result in a gameover. 3. Chica the Chicken She will take your Power Generator Panel if you use it too long. And if you use the radar while she is looking from the door, she will jumpscare you. 4. Foxy the Pirate Fox The power of the Power Generator Panel is coming from Foxy. Wind him up to keep the panel going. Or else the panel will disable. He will jumpscare you if you over wind him 20% anyways. Category:Final Series Category:Remastered